Various transactions (e.g., purchasing a travel ticket, renting a car or hotel, etc.) may have a primary charge associated with the price of the purchase or rental, and one or more ancillary charges which the consumer must pay to complete the transaction. Records of charge for such transactions may show the total amount for the transaction, but may not show the specific amounts of any ancillary charges.